


"Sacrifice" Or "Betrayal"

by KurokoGin



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurokoGin/pseuds/KurokoGin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and the nightmare starts again and there is no way to avoid it expect leaving his partner,will philip choose the right choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sacrifice" Or "Betrayal"

 

**_'Why?....even after Wakana-neesan gave me a body....How can this be....?!'_ **

he was shocked,really shocked as he stared at his hands disappearing into a green data,after finally coming back to everyone,and his partner,who probably was the most happy one to see him again.  
  
why is this happening to him again? Wakana gave him a body,then why?he was really confused about it,he hugged his knees in the garage in the darkness that night.  
  
He heard someone was calling him,looking up to find himself in all white place,maybe Extreme memory he thought.  
  
"Kaa-san?...."he was surprised to see her there  
  
"Raito...."she called him and paused for a moment before continuing "So....your body won't handle it anymore?"  
  
as he heard her,he stood up from where he was sitting quickly and asked her "Kaa-san,what's wrong with me?why is this happening ? didn't wakana nee-san give me her body?"  
  
"Raito,you must be a partner with Terui ryuu,you can't be with Hidari shoutarou anymore"she said looking down  
  
"What is that?.....i told you that my only partner is Shoutarou ,Kaa-san,why is--"she cut him off  
  
"Raito,it's dangerous for you and him,i understand your feelings,but at this rate your body won't last for a week."she said and paused a little before she continued  
  
"your body is wakana's,but you know,it was really close,the Gaia impact,it has left an effect on her body,she was a data since the failure,plus your body is adjusting the power of it with your partner's power,it's dangerous for him just as you,but with Terui ,you would be stronger enough to keep your body,you understand it,right?"  
  
"But kaa-san....that's very cruel! why did wakana neesan give me her body if i would leave again?!" he was in the verge of crying right now,but he was holding on and enduring the pain he felt  
  
"don't blame her..we just realized it 3 days ago ,if we knew it,we'd be together since the disappearance "  
  
"i see.....hehehe....then...i'd be needing to say goodbye again,huh?....."he smiled bitterly looking down  
  
"not yet,if you be a partner with Terui ryuu,your body may hang in for a long time hat i can't predict exactly; and there is a chance that terui's power might also improve ,and your body could stay eternally"  
  
"to be a partner with terui ryuu.....the what about shoutarou?"he looked up at her  
  
"....Raito...choose your path.....listen to your heart..."she told him as she began to disappear,actually he didn't how can she be here in the first place,if that's normal,then he can be with his family normally.  
  
"W-wait kaa-san..kaa-san!"he called her trying to reach for her but she disappeared before he could even touch her.  


* * *

 

"Philip...Oi Philip,don't just sleep here,you will catch a cold like this" a voice called him,he was really afraid to open his eyes and meet him,should he tell him or not?....  
  
will he be able to handle it seeing shoutarou hurt?..he endured it when he was watching him trying to move on the first time he disappeared ,he looked so hurt and he couldn't do anything back then....he wondered if he disappeared this time will he be able to watch over them again?or will he disappear completely?....  
  
anyway..whether he told him or not,shoutarou would be hurt,he knew it,so even if he didn't have an answer now,he will need to find one sooner or later,the best solution here was to choose the less hurt way,damage less is better,right?....  
  
"Shoutarou...."he called in a low tone ,opening his eyes slightly looking up at with a pained look that he couldn't manage to hide.  
  
but shoutaou noticed it"Oi,you don't feel good,Aibou?" he knelt beside him with a worried look in his eyes...  
  
**'Aibou'** that word really hurt him,like stabbing him with knives ,but he has no choice but to endure it and face him with a smile to shove away the worrisomeness  
  
"a-ah,it's nothing ,shoutarou...i'm okay ,i'm without problems."he finally answered him  
  
"are you sure?....hat's good then,go to bed and take some rest you Crazy-researcher,we can't have our Philip to catch cold"he smilied back at him patting his shoulders with their eyes directing at each other's for a good minute,then shoutarou just stood up offering him a hand.  
  
"How half-boiled of you,shoutarou."philip teased him as he took his hand to stand up ,it was really strange that shoutarou didn't complain at all,he thought  
  
_**'Shoutarou...don't worry,i will  definitely find a way...just you wait...Aibou.'**_

* * *

* * *

__  
  
  
  
  



End file.
